Dreamers Love and Lovers Dream
by mugglemagician
Summary: This is a story about a love between HP and GW. Harry and Ginny have been dating for a while now and just as things seem to go smoothly something happens that makes Ginny not trust Harry and what hurts her more is that he doesn’t seem to care.
1. The Fight

Summary  
  
This is a story about a love between HP and GW. Harry and Ginny have been dating for a while now and just as things seem to go smoothly something happens that makes Ginny not trust Harry and what hurts her more is that he doesn't seem to care.  
  
Chapter 1: The fight Harry and Ginny have been dating for a while now and just as things seem to go smoothly something happens that makes Ginny not trust Harry and what hurts her more is that he doesn't seem to care. You see what happens is that she finds that Harry has been keeping secrets from her. And he has been flirting with and possibly cheating on Ginny with other girls.  
  
"I can't believe you hid this from me! Now I know why you never truly expressed yourself to me!" exclaimed Ginny, "All I want to know is, 'Is there any reason for me to go on liking you?"  
  
"No. You can do better than me. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU LIKE ME!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Fine then. Harry, I do not like you anymore nor do I care for you like I used to. Goodbye." And with that she stormed out of the room and went to her dorm.  
  
No one else was there so she just sat on her bed and cried. Hermione was busy with Ron; they were on a Hogsmeade date.  
  
So Ginny not knowing what else to do cried herself to sleep. And embarked on this dream adventure. 


	2. The Dream: New Beginnings

A/n: I know the last chapter was short sorry I was typing at one AM. Well thanks for the reviews.  
  
Chapter 2 The Dream: New Beginnings  
  
It had been almost 4 years since Ginny graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which meant 5 years for Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
After their 7th year Ron and Hermione started to date each other. And Harry and Ginny went out. It had been a few days before graduation when they had the fight that ended their relationship. After the War was fought only about a month after graduation Harry went to America so he could peacefully start a new life and have a good job without being noticed. Ginny finished Hogwarts and was working at the Ministry of Magic along side her father in the Department of Muggle Affairs, for 3 years now. She was soon interested in the clothing and fashions of muggles and wanted to incorporate them into wizard clothing. She stayed in Paris for half a year and London for half a year, now she was planning to go to the United States of America to study their fashions as well.  
  
As she was getting ready to return to the Burrow with her belongings to stay there for about two weeks then go of the U.S. she heard Hermione and Ron calling her name from the fireplace she stood up and went over to it.  
  
"Oy! Ginny!" Ron called. "Ginny are you there?" Hermione added. She looked like she was going to burst with excitement. "Yes I'm right here, what do you guys want I'm about to come home!" "We're getting married," they yelled in unison. Ginny's jaw dropped but only for a moment because afterwards she was screaming for joy along with Hermione, and Ron was holding his ears. "I'm leaving now I will see you in a couple of minutes," she said after she finished yelling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Ginny arrived at the Burrow, Ron and Hermione were waiting for her in the living room. Everyone else was out of the house either shopping (Mrs. Weasley) or working (everyone else). As soon as she got there she ran straight to Hermione and gave her a hug.  
Hermione was now in her 20's but she still looked like she was 18. She had brown hair that had gone from bushy to beautiful. Today she wore it in curls. She had a great body and was about 5'6'' to 5'7''. Her eyes were still brown but Ron loved them  
Ron was a little over 6 foot, but still had the same trademark Weasley hair. And also those beautiful baby blue eyes.  
And Ginny is 5' 7'' with the Weasley hair and same hazel eyes, but she now had a sexier slimmer body. Her hair had grown longer and was layered. She wore it straight down. "We missed you!" Ron yelled, and embraced her. " The engagement is tonight! In about 4 hours that gives us enough time to go to the hair salon and get our nails done and find something to wear!" Hermione said. "If you had told me ahead of time I could've designed the dresses," Ginny said, but she loved to shop just like every other girl. "Oh, that reminds me, Ginny, would you make my brides dress?" Hermione asked. "I WOULD LOVE TO!" Ginny said excitedly and the two walked away discussing dresses leaving Ron alone. 


	3. author's note

This is an author's note:  
  
Sorry about the delay I had exams, but now I have all of Christmas holidays to write. Thank you . to all of you that reviewed. And to those of you that read it but didn't review I would love to hear your input. IF there are any suggestions or if you think there should be a sub plot or a twist well I would love to hear your ideas because it will help me tie up the story. Well , ~bye~ mugglemagician  
  
p.s. if the person who's story this is (well mine and theirs) read/ reads this please review. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Engagement Party

A/N: thank you much to arios, who I borrowed a name from  
  
Chapter 3 : Engagement Party  
  
It was time. Hermione and Ginny stepped into the limo that waited for them. Hermione was wearing a very light blue almost white dress that hugged her curves, which had straps that were around her shoulder, and she had her hair up in a French twist. Ginny had on a light lavender dress that made her hair stand out on it but it looked beautiful on her. Her hair was half up and half down, the part that was up was in little ringlet and the part that was down was straight. They were both wearing rose corsages with some baby's breath on them. As they stepped out of the limo and into the ballroom, they saw people from when they were in Hogwarts and some people that were new to Ginny. She supposed they were friends of Ron or Hermione's. Hermione went up to the table that was reserved for Ron and her, where she found Ron waiting for her while talking to someone on a cell phone. Ginny went over to her mother and father who gave her a big hug, because they had just seen her. Afterwards, she moved towards the members of the Weasley clan, Charlie, Bill (who was now married to Fleur), Percy (who was married to ), and Fred and George(who still owned the joke shop, but were not married). She talked to Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottum, who were getting married later that year. She then moved to the snack table where she found Seamus and Lavender and Dean and Parvati. After, she moved to the teachers from Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and Madame Hooch (who was praising Ron on his flying talents) She talked to them awhile before the announcement came from the band that had been playing softly. "Everyone! Please take your seats! Thank you. Well the bride and groom will now exchange rings." The MC said. "Thank you now I would like the sister of the groom, and also the brides friend, to please step up to the stage to lead the ceremony."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the ceremony finished everyone rejoiced. (especially Ron and Hermione). Dinner was soon afterwards served, the food appeared on the tables magically like it did in Hogwarts. This only happened because everyone there was a wizard or witch or has seen a wizard or witch. When they were all finished the music started. Hermione and Ron had the first dance. And Ginny and the best man joined in on the second dance. (The best man was not anyone that Ginny knew well, he was Ron's best friend now that they no longer new Harry. His name was Robert Sutter. As they danced, they talked, and as they talked Robert pulled her closer and closer very slowly. Ginny didn't notice it too much but began to as he started to look her up and down. Finally the song ended, which to Ginny seemed like an eternity. She began to feel tired and found that the time was only 11:00. But she wanted to leave before Robert asked her to dance again. She left after saying goodbye to her family and to Hermione. She went back to the Burrow to get some of her clothing and things so she could go to Hermione's flat in Hogsmeade. She was staying with Hermione because Hermione's parents would be staying at a hotel in a town nearby and Hermione didn't want to be alone. When she arrived there she opened the door and went into the kitchen to fix herself a midnight snack. Then she went to bed. When she awoke the next morning she half expected to be in her apartment in France, but soon realized where she was. She walked down the hall to the bathroom and brushed her teeth then went downstairs to find a note on the table in Hermione's handwriting. " Ginny, I have gone to work for my last day there until after the honeymoon I will be home at 3:00. Then we can work on some more of the plans for the wedding. Plus I have a surprise for you. Love, Hermione" She wondered what the surprise would be but didn't dwell on it too long. She opened the refrigerator to pour herself some pumpkin juice. All of a sudden the phone rang and scared Ginny badly, she almost spilled the juice. She didn't know whether to answer it or not but then considered it might be her parents so she went over and picked it up just as she heard a voice say "She's not home," and hang up. She then thought about whose voice it might be. It sounded vaguely familiar but yet different. She decided it was just someone she had met at the party last night and was about to go to the bathroom to take a shower when the doorbell rang. She went and answered it hoping it was her surprise. When she opened the door wearing her flannel pajamas with "cookies and milk" on them, she saw Robert Sutter standing there. "Oh, hello. um Hermione isn't home. Sorry," just as she was about to shut the door, Robert said " I didn't come to see Hermione. I came to see you." Ginny was flabbergasted but was polite enough to say, " Well then please come in." and held the door open. He said after her looking her over "Well, umm. I think I'll pass maybe another time. Thanks. I just came to see if you were okay. You left early yesterday and I thought maybe you weren't feeling well so I brought you these" and he gave her a bouquet of red and white roses. " Well I must go. Goodbye, see you soon." And he disapparated. Ginny thought, as she shut the door, for a moment that he was blushing as he said all this. Just as she was going into the bathroom the doorbell rang again. And she opened the door. She saw a delivery man, with two long boxes, waiting for her. "Who are these for?" she asked gesturing toward the boxes. The man answered, " A Ms. Virginia Weasley and a Ms. Hermione Granger." Ginny took the boxes and signed for them as well and said " Thank you" She placed the boxes on the table in the kitchen thinking maybe they were from Ron or her family. She opened the one that was for her and inside was the most beautiful array of flowers she had ever seen and a note. She picked up the note and read " Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl. Sorry I couldn't be there last night. I would loved to have seen you. See you soon!" It wasn't signed. She wondered who they could be from. But she couldn't think about it for long, she wanted to take a shower and surprise Hermione by taking her out for lunch. 


End file.
